Our Castle Above The Sky
by CSCreations
Summary: Post 6b. There once was a castle called 'The Castle Of The Lost Love'. This castle wasn't like the rest of it's era. It wasn't built with only bricks and gold. It was built by the powerful true love between it's rulers. Princess Emma finally Finds the man she dreams about every night.


_**OUR CASTLE ABOVE THE SKY**_

 _ **Once Upon A Time a long time ago, there was a castle. This castle wasn't like the rest of its era. Yes, it was built with stones and gold but there was something that made it unique. This castle was filled with true love and happiness. These two things made the castle to bloom every single day, and not because it had a lot of money but because it's blooming potion was the powerful true love between its rulers. This castle as weird as it might seem, was me. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know that I described myself differently but this is who I am now, a desolated castle surrounded by an arid unblooming beanstalk and not the gold and beautiful palace filled with guests I once was. But all these will change soon. I can feel it in my dusty roots who desperately need a life , a blooming flower to grow on them. This will change soon…True love will provide…**_

 _The night surrounded the Enchanted Forest like a blanket, the weather… cold. Snow was covering gently the black night. It was definitely a perfect day for the princess to dream. To dream about this man, she used to dream ever night. She was dreaming about a magical place, a castle surrounded by a tree, a giant tree that its height was above the sky. Red roses everywhere, decorating its beauty. And as she was staring it's beauty, always a man was appearing, it's face not so clear to see. But she could see that he had dark hair ,light eyes and a scar on his face. He used to take her away with his horse and always landing near this castle. When they were finishing their ride, they used to express their love once more and kiss in front of the castle. That kiss, every night felt so much real for her…passion, love, caring, trust all combined in his kiss. It was like all the fairytales her mother used to read to her when she was little about true love were real in this dream. This dream was paradise for her. She knew that she will wake up in the morning to face her boring princess duties again but this dream was her way out of all this. In this dream everything could happen. They were both in love and happy. This was true love. But that night everything was different. In her dream, they had organized a ball in the castle. All this time, she was wondering if the rulers were watching them going on a ride at their castle ,and who they might be. Well, this question was soon answered. As I was saying a ball was happening, the huge golden ball room was decorated perfectly for this occasion. People were dancing through the room, happy people. Suddenly in the middle of the ball room, under the huge chandelier the royal couple was dancing. The castle's rulers. It was her and he. She was wearing a beautiful strapless red like the roses and she used to gather gown, her golden hair were curled down to her bares shoulders, her lips were red like blood and her head was decorated with a golden crown, it was like her mothers. She was there dancing and smiling at her loved one who was dressed in a dark blue prince's suit and he was wearing a crown as well. When they finished their dance every one clapped and bounded in front of them. The King and the Queen went to their thrones and there they gave a passionate kiss as the king was putting a red rose behind her ear._

 _Suddenly, light, sun. The princess woke up. She wished she hadn't. She opened her eyes and sat on her bed exposing her gorgeous night dress fit for a princess and her braided hair. At the same moment she looked left just near her pillow and noticed something that made her smile. It was a red rose. She carefully touched it to make sure it was true, and it was. It was the rose her king had given to her. It was the symbol of their love and like any other true love object, it can never disappear. She was smiling as she smelled the rose. Suddenly someone knocked the door._

'' _Princess Emma, can I come in miss?'' A woman voice heard. The princess hid quickly her red rose under her sheets._

'' _Yes, please come in Mary'' She said. Mary was one of her maids. She entered her room and bounded in front of the princess._

'' _Your highness, I just wanted to tell you that your yellow dress is in your closet. Do you want me to do anything else for you?'' The maid said_

'' _No, Mary thank you for the dress'' She said and the maid opened the door to leave but suddenly…_

'' _Oh, Mary actually there is something but I need you to promise me not to tell my parents'' She said and Mary nodded._

'' _I need you to arrange a meeting with Blue. I need to speak with her'' She said_

'' _Is this about the dreams you were telling me about, princess?'' The maid said and Emma nodded_

'' _Of course princess, I will make it happen'' She said and left. Emma quickly took the rose again to her hands staring at it._

'' _What if he is not just in my dreams? He may be real. He might be out there somewhere where he is waiting for me. I need to know'' She said and got up to dress. At noon, the royal carriage took her to the fairies kingdom to speak with Blue. Blue gave her a hot tea to drink before reaching at the real conversation._

'' _So , you say that this man is real? Emma, dreams aren't always real'' Blue said_

'' _But Blue, he felt so real, this dream felt so real. The way he was touching me, he was kissing me was a familiar way to me. I need to find him'' She said as she was looking at the window._

'' _So, you say that in your dream you were close to him?'' Blue asked_

'' _Not just close. In this dream , this man loved me and I him but it won't be easy to find him. His face wasn't clear enough. But I won't give up'' Emma said, she had already decided._

'' _You spoke like a true princess, Emma. I will help you. But if we had a clue, something from him it could be easier for us to find him'' Blue said. Emma winked, she had an idea._

'' _Actually, we have. This rose, in my dream he gave it to me. It appeared when I woke up just near my pillow' 'She said and gave blue the rose._

'' _Well, now there's hope, I will tell you when I find out something but I don't guarantee anything.'' Blue said_

'' _Thank you, Blue'' Emma said and took her cape to leave. So, she returned to palace where something else was happening, a council, her mother had invited the dwarfs to discuss, this couldn't be good._

'' _Mum, what's going on?'' She said and entered the council room._

'' _Emma , we were looking for you everywhere'' Her mum said_

'' _Yes, I needed to take a walk, I needed some fresh air… but what's going on anyway?'' She said and suddenly Grumpy looked at her._

'' _I will tell you what's going on, sister…''He said with an angry face but her mother stopped him._

'' _Let me explain to her. Emma do you remember the desolated castle of our forest?'' She said_

'' _The castle with the beanstalk around it ?No one cares about this , it was just a myth'' She said_

'' _Well not exactly. Its name is ''The castle of the lost love'' and it was keeping our kingdom safe for hundreds of years. But now it's dying, and if it dies our kingdom dies too. Our only hope is that this might happen over the years, not to worry but it is still a problem. No magic can heal it'' He mum said_

'' _That's terrible, what can we do about it?'' Emma said_

'' _We need to live life and all its minutes by now, no matter what will happen. Starting with our royal masquerade ball next week'' She said and Emma lowered her eyes._

 _It was now night, when the princess called her maid to talk about her mysterious man._

'' _I heard you called me ,princess'' She said and entered the room._

'' _I just wanted some company. Sit'' So she did_

'' _I gave my flower to Blue so she can find him but she told me that she may not succeed'' The princess said_

'' _Oh, princess don't be sad. I know you will find him. He is your true love after all. So tell me how your mysterious man is?'' She asked and Emma tried to remember him although his face wasn't very clear. She took a paper and a pencil to her hands and started imaging him._

'' _He is handsome, very handsome'' She said_

'' _He has dark hair'' She started drawing his hair_

'' _Light eyes, I think blue'' She drew them_

'' _And he is scared with a scratch on his chick, and that makes him unique and perfect because he is healed deep inside'' She said and drew a perfect figure that looked like him. She kept it near her heart ever since._

 _The princess was still looking for her prince. There was no answer from Blue. She searched the entire kingdom for him. But nothing. Everyone in the royal consul was thinking of her as crazy. A crazy princess who believed in a fantastic world and in a fantastic prince. Oh, yes and as I was saying earlier she searched all the Enchanted Forest for her prince, all places except one. Me. Well, I don't blame her. No one has noticed me for years. But this night would change everything she believed. That night she dreamt the same dream. When she woke up she found something again. But it was not near her pillow. It was near her heart. It was a necklace and a ring. The silver ring was shining. It had a name on it. Killian. It was his. Her prince had given her a sign. The following morning she placed the necklace around her neck. Nobody in the palace told her anything. They were avoiding her. The princess took her white cape and went for a walk in the dark forest. Of course this walk would be nothing but normal. As the princess was walking, holding the ring around her neck, and as she was approaching me, the ring her loved one had given to her shined brightly. The princess followed the path which her ring was shining more, and came to me. When she saw me, she was astonished by what's left of my beauty and my castle around me. She knew who I was from her mother's words "The castle of the lost love", it was me. She climbed my stairs and went inside the ruined palace. Suddenly she noticed a paint, a portrait. It was my king and my queen. I don't know why she was so shocked when she saw the portrait but from what I know, she looked alike my queen. Her eyes fell to the hands of the queen of the portrait. She was wearing the same ring. She was the queen. Princess Emma was the queen of the castle of the lost love. Her eyes looked the King's figure. She knew that it was her Killian. Suddenly she heard something falling. There was a hooded figure in the stairs. Emma looked at him. She recognized his eyes. Killian. The man started running._

'' _No! Please don't leave!'' Emma said and followed him. They were running for a few minutes but why? The man was possibly trying to hide something. The running stopped in the throne room. In the highest tower. The man tried to hide his face._

'' _There you are. It's you. My Killian'' She said with a tremor voice from the running. She tried to touch his hand. But he refused._

'' _Go away! Please I am not the one you are looking for'' He said with a tremor voice too._

'' _Yes you are. You are the man I dream about. The man who every night takes my hand and together who ride our horse. You are the king of our castle. You are my true love'' She said desperately._

'' _No, I am not. I am no one's true love. I couldn't possibly be. In our dreams maybe I was but now…''He said but she interrupted him_

'' _You see our dreams too'' She said relieved_

'' _Look at me. How I have become'' He said and took off his hood. He was old , he had white hair and beard and had a little bit of a belly. But his eyes were still the same, so as his love for her. Emma didn't say anything neither she was shocked by what she had just saw. He was still the man she loved._

'' _It doesn't matter how you look I…''She said but he interrupted her_

'' _No, go now!'' He said and closed the door embarrassed._

'' _Please, Killian don't avoid me. Please'' She said as a tear fell from her cheek. She left crying. She was still in love with this man._

 _The other day she told everything to Regina and Robin. Two friends who had helped her defeat the Evil Queen a few days ago. They told her everything about Killian. They told her that in the other world, Storybrook they were together in love. Emma was convinced. She touched her ring once more and remembered everything. Their first meeting, their first kiss, their date, their love. She was going to talk with him again this time. The savior was back and she wanted to save her man. The three of them went to the castle of the lost love. Their castle._

'' _You know , it could be easier if you could talk to him. He doesn't want me. You are his friend after all.'' Emma said to Robin. He nodded. She gave him the ring that could possibly make Killian remember._

'' _Take it . He doesn't know you'' She said and he left. Robin found him drinking rum in front of the huge fireplace. Once Killian understood that someone was coming he took his sword in his hand._

'' _Who are you?'' He said_

'' _I am a friend. I am here to give you something'' He said and gave him the ring. Killian stared it._

'' _Were did you find that?'' He said_

'' _It's from your lady'' He said_

'' _This. This was my brother's. How she got it?'' He said with a tremor voice._

'' _You gave it to her, you just don't remember. She loves you, you know. Truly'' Robin said_

'' _No. How could she love me? Look at her she is a beautiful princess and I am nothing but old dirty pirate'' He said_

'' _She doesn't see it like this. She loves you. Remember that. Goodbye, Killian'' He said and left. Killian was left to stare the ring all night._

 _In the Enchanted Forest castle, Emma went inside her room. She sat in her office and started wrighting a letter. When she finished it ,she was crying. She opened her balcony door and tightened the letter around a bird's feet. The bird flew. The bird landed in Killian's balcony. He opened it and started to read it in front of the fireplace._

 _My dear loved one,_

 _I know that you don't know me and that I was nothing but an annoying visitor in your castle a few days ago. This letter has not the purpose to disconcert you. It just will tell you a story. My favorite. The princess and her pirate. Once upon a time, there was a a princess who had bored her rich life, and a rudeness pirate who loved the sea. One day, they met and although they were completely different characters they fell in love at first sight. That was when the princess started gathering roses from her garden, they reminded her of him. Nothing important in the prickly branch , beautiful and kind inside the petals. During their love story they experienced a lot of problems and troubles but somehow they managed to pass all of them. The made a lot of sacrifices for each other, they were separated from villains a lots of times but their love was always growing more and more. The princess loved the pirate more than anything in her life and he loved her, the same. These two lovers were destined to be rulers of an enchanted kingdom called the castle of the lost love but their dream and their happy ending was soon destroyed by a villains wish. Everything was destroyed in this wish , their lives , their homes everything . But one thing still remained timeless. Their love. You are my pirate Killian and I will always love you in any realm and any version of you._

 _Your Princess,_

 _Emma_

 _His old eyes cried as he was reading her letter. Could she really love him? Because he was feeling the same about her. All these years, I haven't felt my roots and now, now that my king has found my queen, I can shine again and heal everything in my path. Heal everything. Suddenly his hands became young again. His ripples disappeared. His hair became the dark black color they used to have. His muscles returned. His prince's clothes returned. But his eyes were still the same. Thus, his love. He took a minute for him to understand what had just happened. He was himself again or as he used to say he was devilishly handsome again. He put the ring in his pocket. His eyes determinate to find Swan. Suddenly, a paper came through the window. It was an invitation to the masquerade ball. He took it in his hands, went outside and rode his horse as fast as he could. Their love had cured me and I had cured my king._

 _He arrived at the palace. He took a mask and went inside. The night of the royal masquerade ball had come. The whole ball room was shining from the guests with masks and costumes, with music and waltz.. He was wearing a dark blue prince's costume with a dark blue cape and a same colored mask which was highlighting his blue like sea eyes and his dark hair. He was very handsome. Now that he was Captain Hook again he had the pirate's bad rumor again. So, he was looking carefully the guards. One of them looked at him. Killian went to the buffet room to escape from him._

'' _Presenting, princess Emma of Mistaven'' The crier said. Suddenly the princess appeared. She was beautiful like a swan princess. She was wearing a dazzling bright blue gown with a blue corset, her hair was curled down expect two tufts. Her lips were red and she was wearing a blue mask with a swan. While she was going down the stairs everyone was admiring her beauty. A smile from her red lips warmed the ball room. She tried to hid her anxiousness about the letter and if he had read it. She went to her parent's side._

'' _Emma, honey'' The Queen said and hugged her daughter._

'' _With your father we had been thinking of choosing the perfect man for you, so we are going to bring some suitors in order to…'' The Queen said but the princess interrupted her with an angry face._

'' _How could you, mother? I will never get married out of rich and out of some random choice. If I will marry, I will marry the man who doesn't want only my crown, Killian!'' She said with an angry face and left for outside. She was so angry, how could her parents do this! She was clearly not seen anything while she was heading for outside. Suddenly she bumped into someone and stepped on his foot._

'' _AHh''The man shout. Emma realized what she had just done._

'' _Oh, my god, I am so sorry sir I am so clumsy…'' She was continuing to apologize when suddenly they eyes met. He was so handsome, he looked like a prince with this costume and the truth is that she had already fallen in love with his eyes. She couldn't stop feeling that something was familiar about him . She knew him from somewhere? From his side, he had just seen the most beautiful princess of all, his Swan_

'' _It's alright, lass'' He said_

'' _No, it's not. Are you hurt?'' She said. She was still blaming herself._

'' _A little bit'' he tried to smile. He had a wonderful smile that shined through her heart._

'' _But you can repay me for the pain somehow'' He smiled_

'' _How?'' She smiled too_

'' _A dance would be perfect'' He said and gave her his hand. She didn't answer, she just smiled brightly and gave him her hand. His touch, so warm and familiar. He kissed her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist putting her closer until their lips were a breath away. Her heart was beating so fast. Their masks were touching each other and so their noses were doing the same._

'' _Please, tell me do I know you from somewhere?'' She asked as their lips were in a small distance._

'' _Maybe we have met ,in some dream ''He said and kissed her hand again as the orchestra began to play. She touched his shoulder and his hand and they began to dance. Her heart started to fly of her chest from his look when they were dancing. And he swore he could dance with her all night. In a dream she thought. What if he was the man from her dream, her Killian? But this man was nothing like the Killian she had met in their castle._

'' _My feet still hurts through'' he said_

'' _Hey'' She smiled brightly_

'' _Are you from here, sir? I haven't seen you in our kingdom before'' The princess asked as the waltz was continuing._

'' _I am not from here, princess. But I have heard for this place, for his marvelous seas and harbors but no one had inform me about his extraordinary beauty'' He said and looked at her deeply, she blushed so much. She tried to hide it with a smile._

'' _You are clumsy like a swan in a lake, your majesty'' He said and looked her mask which had a swan on it._

'' _Yes, that's the name for my mystery girl, Swan'' He said and she smiled. Suddenly he spin her around. Swan, she thought. Only one man used to call her like this. But no he was not he or maybe he was?_

'' _Marvelous castle you have, Swan'' He continued the conversation as they were dancing._

'' _Yes. It's my parent's but if you ask me I have seen a better one.'' She said_

'' _What about you? Do you like huge and gold castles like this?'' She said_

'' _Well, if you ask me your majesty, I believe that great castles aren't built with just gold and bricks.'' He said and spin her around once more._

'' _What do you believe they are built with?'' She said and suddenly their noses touched each other again._

'' _With love'' He said. His eyes made her melt. But wait these blue eyes, this smile… He was…_

 _Emma started crying and smiling._

'' _Is it you, my prince?'' She said with a tremor voice from crying._

'' _Aye, it's me my princess'' He said and placed his lips on hers. You could still see their cries and their smiles during that kiss. ''I love you'' They both said to each other. Their kiss passionate and strong. So strong that something suddenly shined around them. A purple smoke was coming for them. The wish had broken. She had become the savior by saving her man. Their true love's kiss had broken her torture. Before the smoke could take them, my queen whispered to my king ''Marry me''._


End file.
